Choose Your Ship
by BrittanyBrighttheMagikatin
Summary: Here's a compilation of all 21 LPS ships: Zoepper, Peppinka, Russinka, Pennussell, Sepper, Vinnil, VinnieLing, and more! Pick which ship you like the most either by after reading the stories or just from prior/present experience. The winning ship will get a special high school human-addition story!
1. Zoepper

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, I forgot to put this in, but here's how it works. You can only choose _TWO_ ships to vote for - make sure they're your absolute favorites - and you can only vote _ONCE._ If you're a guest, don't put down Guest; put down a name, and if you know me from either DeviantART or Tumblr, let me know who you are from either of those two sites. If you pick more than two ships to vote for, I'll just choose the first two you suggested, and you'd better not cheat. Believe me, I'll know when you cheat.**

* * *

An ear-splitting howl filled Pepper's ears, jolting her awake from sleep. Flustered and annoyed, she whipped her head around to see Zoe running around, obviously trying to find something.

"Zoe, what the heck did you yell for? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" Pepper called, her voice raspy with irritation.

"I, frankly, cannot see how _you_ could sleep at a time like this!" Zoe huffed as she scurried past the skunk and over to a pile of toys Russell had yet to organize and put away.

"Seriously?" Giving up on hope to return to her nap, Pepper stood up and stretched out her limbs. "Okay, Zo, what's up?"

"What's up? More like what's _not_ up! My beret's gone missing!"

Pepper looked up at Zoe's head, and sure enough, it wasn't there. Heaving a huff, she walked over to the panicked dog. "Okay, okay, it's not like it's the end of the world or anythi-"

"It most certainly is, Pepper! My beret is so very important to me; it was given to me from my mother!" Zoe wailed desperately before throwing her head up and releasing another distressed howl and running off in another direction. "Where is it?"

Sighing and rolling her eyes, the skunk began to walk away, only to stop when she noticed something black lying under Zoe's fluffy purple pillow. She trotted over and pulled out what appeared to be her beret, then rolled her eyes again, this time in amusement.

"Hey, Zoe. Guess what I found _under your bed?"_

"My beret?!" Zoe zoomed over and began wagging her tail a mile a minute when she saw her favorite accessory in her friend's paws. "It _is!_ You found my beret, Pepper!" She took it and placed it back on her head, then grabbed Pepper's paws and shakes them up and down. "Thank you _so_ much, darling! You're a fashion life savor!"

"Yeah, well..." She grinned self-consciously, looking away. "I'd do anything for a friend."

"Not just a friend," was all the dog said before nuzzling the skunk's nose affectionately. After giving it a quick lick, she trotted off, tail still wagging.

All Pepper could do was blink in confusion and astonishment, cheeks glowing a light red. Her half-open mouth was then replaced with a shy smile.


	2. FerguTrent

"Hey, has anyone else noticed Blythe's been acting a little... strange lately?" Minka suddenly piped in as she watched the human girl stand up from the interview chair, fixed up her hair a little, and swoop Zoe up, leaving an angry Judi Jo Jameson glaring and growling behind her.

"Uh... Hopefully it's just nerves getting the better of her," Russell responded, sounding like he's trying to convince himself more than he is Minka. Giving his head a quick shake to clear it, he leaped into a trot in following Blythe out of the room with the monkey following at his heels.

"Blythe," they heard Zoe bark as they reached the doorway of the performance practice room. "You're not getting too... carried away by this, are you?"

"'Course not, Sugarcube," Blythe smiled in her custom southern accent. "Judi Jo's just being a big ol' jerk who doubts the talent of this beautiful dog standin' right in front of me." She stroked the dog's fur before turning to Russell and Minka. "Y'all two make sure she's practicin' for the pageant, ya hear? Gotta get every detail just so if we wanna beat Judi Jo, am I right?" And with that, she walked past the monkey and hedgehog, casually whistling a tune.

"Nerves getting the better of her, huh?" Minka grunted at Russell, who smiled nervously and shrugged.

"I don't know about you, but I'm beginning to not like being in this dog pageant if it means Blythe acts this way," Zoe sighed, hopping down from the stage Blythe had previously placed her on.

"Well, there's no use crying over spilled milk. Come on, let's get started on your dance routine." Russell gestured with a paw for Zoe to follow, and Minka just sat down and watched with a grin.

"Except I don't know which dance moves to use," the dog yipped. "The only moves I know are those to 'Dance Like You Know You Can", but that won't surpass."

"That's where I come in," the hedgehog smiled as he stopped walking and turned to his friend. "I'll give you some dance moves to use for the pageant."

_"You?"_ Zoe couldn't help but burst out laughing; Minka too found it difficult to keep in giggles of amusement.

"Okay, haha, very funny," Russell grunted, crossing his arms. "Now could you actually be serious?"

"Wait, you're _serious?!_ You're not a dancer, dear, you're... well..." She looked up when the hedgehog cleared his throat sharply. "Oh, sorry. Yes, I think it's just fine. Please go ahead."

Taking a few more seconds before speaking, Russell relaxed his arms along his sides. "Okay. This is just an idea."

Zoe's eyes widened as she watched the usually uptight pet dance and spin around gracefully. She had never seen this side of him before, and she had to admit she was impressed with what she saw. Each step and spin was just so... mesmerizing, and to think she was about to do these same moves! Granted she was paying more attention to the pet who was dancing rather than the dance itself.

The way Russell just spun around in front of her... It was as if it were second-nature for him. He was as graceful as Penny Ling, and at the same time as ambitious as Vinnie, not too soft, not too hardcore. She stretched her mouth into a large smile and clapped her paws together in admiration, her tail wagging almost a mile a minute, as she watched the hedgehog perform the final steps to the dance.

"Uh... As I said... it's just an idea," Russell muttered self-consciously when he finished, panting softly from the effort.

"One that I will most certain use at that!" Zoe yipped; _now_ her tail was wagging a mile a minute. "Oh, you were just fabulous! I... I never knew you could do anything like that."

"Well... It's not really anything to bask under..." the hedgehog chuckled nervously, looking down and rocking back and forth on his paws shyly.

"With you, Russell," Zoe smiled, placing a purple paw under his chin to lift his head up so she could look into his shining green eyes. "I'd be silly not to."


	3. Zoinka

Minka sighed. It was days like this that she actually hated her hair. Everyone has bad hair days, and this was one of hers; it won't straighten when she brushes it and her pigtails won't cooperate when she tries to put her hair up into them.

Finally giving up, she threw her beaded hairbands across the daycare center and they clacked when they hit the floor. She flopped down and buried her head in her arms as they rested on her knees, her tail snaked around her in effort to comfort herself.

Zoe had seen this all from her fluffy purple pillow. She sighed in sympathy for the monkey; she knew _exactly_ what it's like to have a bad hair day, even though she may become more dramatic when it came to this. Nevertheless, she knew.

The dog stood up and hopped off her pillow, walking towards the sky blue beaded hairbands. Before bending over to pick them up she took a glance towards Minka, who was still sulking. Pulling off a weak smile, Zoe walked over to her friend, the hairbands clacking together as she held them gingerly between her sharp teeth.

The sound of beads clacking together and tiny claws clicking on the floor made Minka look up, and once she saw the hairbands in Zoe's teeth she heaved another sigh and looked away, her tail-tip twitching.

Zoe looked down at the hairbands before placing them down on the ground and trotting behind the monkey. She picked up the brush and began stroking it through her light pink hair, surprised to find many tangles there were. Minka squeaked a few times and told her to stop, but her orders fell on deaf ears as the dog continued stroking the brush slowly yet efficiently.

In a matter of minutes, the once messy hair was gorgeously soft and silky. Minka ran her fingers through and grinned when she found how effortlessly it pulled through.

Nodding in satisfaction, Zoe placed down the brush and picked up the hairbands, and with careful paws she put her friend's hair up into two cute pigtails.

Minka gasped happily and bounced up and down, joyfully watching her smooth hair bounce and swing around everywhere she went. She grinned a thanks to Zoe and embraced her in a hug, wrapping her tail around her friend's own tail.

The dog was slightly taken aback, but then again, this isn't anything out of the ordinary by Minka's standards. She hugged the monkey back and smiled softly, softly whispering in her ear, "You're welcome, my love."


	4. Zoinnie

Just a few more hours until the Annual People Pampering Pets Charity Ball! Everyone was over-the-moon excited about this; the last ball was a huge success. Sure, Penny Ling broke down when she accidentally mistook Blythe's father's suit for her outfit, but after all that everything went along even more than just smoothly.

This year, Mrs. Twombly managed to get a few more tickets for herself, Blythe, and a few guests for the ball, and Blythe was planning on making new, revised additions to their outfits they wore last year. And of course, with her skills, everyone was completely ecstatic.

But new attire was the least of Vinnie's concern. Sure, he loves his outfit, the boots, the vest, and sparkling tights, the bandana... He loves it so much he wore it when he danced for Blythe during her going-away present before she went to F.U.N. But something else, or rather _someone_ else, overtook all possible excitement for new wear: Zoe.

There was nothing more beautiful on four legs that could _ever_ overtake Zoe's style, beauty, and pizzazz. And this wasn't just a crush the little gecko had on the dog; he knew it was true love. However, last time, he couldn't find the courage to ask her to the ball.

But there's always a second chance for everything, right?

"What do I do? What do I say? How should I even go through with this? Should I even?" he fretted to Russell and Sunil, gripping his tail in his tiny hands, where it would usually be Sunil taking that role.

"You have nothing to worry about, Vinnie," Russell smiled in assurance. "All you need to do is be yourself."

"Don't forget this is Zoe Trent, the most beautiful creature on the planet, we're talking about here!" the gecko retorted, gripping his tail harder and slightly tugging on it. "She don't want no clumsy loser! She'd want a high-class, sophisticated man."

"Sophisticated?" Sunil couldn't help but hoot as he giggled. "You clearly have never seen those types. They are _not_ compatible in the slightest!"

"Believe me, Vinnie, I've read enough romance novels to know that the only way to impress a woman is to be yourself," the hedgehog repeated, placing a supportive orange paw on Vinnie's shoulder. "She doesn't care if you're a clumsy dancer or even a sophisticated millionaire. It's in here that counts." He slid his paw down to his heart, only to have it smacked away by a green hand.

"Okay, okay, don't get all mushy-gushy on me, man," the gecko grunted in disgust.

"Well, in that case, you may want to go now, for she approaches," Sunil warned, looked past his best friend. Vinnie turned around and felt his heart beat in his throat when his eyes landed on the dog, whose lilac coat shone in the overhead lights and purple-pink hair flowed silkily as she trotted gracefully.

Taking a deep breath, Vinnie smiled confidently, lifting his head and tail into the air, and walked towards her. Russell and Sunil waved to him and watched him go before turning to each other.

"He's not gonna do it, is he?" Sunil sighed.

"Not a chance," Russell snorted.

Gritting his teeth, overhearing the mongoose's and hedgehog's comments, Vinnie lifted his head higher and walked casually - well, as casual as he can get - towards Zoe. "'Sup, Zoe?"

"Hello, Vinnie, darli_iiiaaahh!"_ Zoe yelped when she tripped over her forepaw, falling forward. Seeing this, the gecko zipped forward and caught her before she landed on her chest.

"You okay?" he asked, helping her back up to her feet.

"Yes, I am," she huffed, clearly flustered, and toyed with her ears and hair in embarrassment. Looking back at Vinnie, she smiled, her cheeks turning rose pink. "I'm so clumsy, aren't I?"

The gecko chuckled, a pink tint of his own spreading across his cheeks. "No more than I am."

"Then... I suppose you wouldn't mind if... the two of us, being so clumsy and all... were to go to the Charity Ball together?" Zoe yipped with a shy smile.

Vinnie's heart nearly stopped dead.


	5. Sunoe

"May I ask you something, my friend?"

"Oh, of course, darling. Anything."

"Well... I don't mean to approach in a selfish or self-centered fashion, but... why do you always say I'm not a great magician?"

Sunil's question took Zoe by surprise, and she immediately felt her stomach drop. Being the open book she is, the dog always speaks her mind, whether it may be complimentary or insulting. And now that she thinks about it, she had once said when Shivers the squirrel was hanging around Littlest Pet Shop that she didn't think he was great. Or even good for that matter.

And she knew it hurt. Her mongoose friend had been known to have low self-esteem and lack of confidence in himself, and these opinions only made things worse for him. How do you expect someone to be the best they can be when there's always one or two individuals, sometimes even an entire crowd, saying they don't like what they have to offer?

"Um... if you don't mind answering..." Sunil muttered uncomfortably, snapping Zoe out of her thoughts. She looked into his bright amber eyes and could see nothing but desperation and helplessness, which only made her stomach drop further.

"Well... Dear, I... Um..." The dog fought to find the best way to start this off, but she knew she was only making herself look even worse, proving to the mongoose that what she had said was true.

When in reality it wasn't.

She needed to confess sooner or later.

Heaving a sigh, she looked back at Sunil. "Sunil... I don't mean what I say-"

"Then why do you always say I'm not a great magician, or even a good one with total confidence?" A flash of anger struck like lightning in his eyes and boomed like thunder in his Indian-accented voice.

"You didn't let me finish. I love your magic acts and everything you have to offer. However..." Zoe looked down, unable to keep eye contact. "Well... It's just... It feels like... I know that... you're... better than me..."

"Excuse me?" Sunil's head and tail shot upright in astonishment.

"It's true. All I have to offer is my singing voice, but you... you can cast spells and make things disappear, and you can really wow the crowd with your magnificent talent. And I... I'm... I'm jealous..."

"J-Jealous? Of _me?"_

"You're better than me at keeping the crowd at the edge of their seats. And as I love being the center of attention... I find it difficult to accept that... that there's someone who's better than me to do just that."

"Zoe, I could never be better than you at anything," Sunil smiled humbly, lifting Zoe's chin up and looking into her intimidatingly beautiful ice-blue eyes. "We all have our strengths and weaknesses, and we all have our unique ways of showing off. So what if my magic can - uh, wow the crowd you had said? - You have the most beautiful singing voice anyone has ever heard, so lively and meaningful. Don't think for a second that I could ever outshine you, Zoe. We can both shine... together."


End file.
